Cheerleader
by xfileslover
Summary: Scully has been assigned to go undercover as a cheerleader, at first its fun and games untill her life is in danger. COMPLETE!
1. unwanted assignment

**I thought it would be a pretty odd story if Sully were a cheerleader since she is the exact opposite. So I hope that you guys like it.**

"Mulder I am so bored. We haven't had a case in three months, I mean I think that would should do something else." Scully looked up from her desk to see Mulder watching something on his computer with head phones which meant he wasn't listening.

She crept over and was not at all surprised by what she saw. On the screen were the cheerleaders for the Baltimore Ravens. She rolled her eyes and taped his shoulder.

Mulder felt the poke and turned around to see Scully staring at him.

"Hi ya Scully. Wacha want?" Mulder gave her a smile, the smile that melts her heart every time she sees it.

"Mulder why do you watch this? I mean their just women in short skirts and tight shirts running around and screaming, oh and waving pom-poms.?"

"Scully this is research, I got a case this morning from VCU. Two cheerleads from the squad have been found murdered, and they want our help."

"And you were gunna tell me this…when?" scully just looked at him but couldn't hide the smile that played across her lips.

"Well I was debating, you see they need someone to go in undercover." Mulder took one look at scully and he new that he was in big trouble.

"Mulder if you think for one omoment that I am going to be a cheerleader and have men stare at me you really do need to get that head checked." She walked over to him and started looking at his head to see if it had recently been hurt. He swiped her away.

"Scully I no that you have no intention of doing this but they are counting on us and they actually requested that you be the one to do it." Mulder lowered his eyes but he new just by sitting there that she was fuming.

She licked her lips, Mulder your saying that they asked me, I am a short pale redheaded excuse for a women, why didn't they have Candi do it?"

Mulder snorted at what she said about herself, if she only new how many guys would have her over most of the women in the FBI, "They said that Candi would blow the cover and well they said that you're the best candidate for the job, Skinner agreed."

Scully sighed; she new that she would have to do it no matter how much she hated cheerleaders. "Alright when do we start?"

"We have to get you an interview, oh and the guys upstairs have your uniform."

Scully lifted her eyebrow and Mulder turned away.

"Mulder why do they have my outfit?"

"They want to see if it fits and so forth."

"No, not gunna happen."

Five minutes later she was in a small room with a mirror changing into the evil outfit that she is being forced to wear by her team.

She walked out. She received whistles and claps.

"Haha you guys are funny."

"Alright Scully we actually had you do this so that you can find the most comfortable place for the cam and the wire."

"Yeah this thing is already stuck to me and you want to add in more stuff, that's wonderful."

"Alright so were do you want the cam, it is also a decorative pin, that is shaped like a football."

She took the pin and fastened it over her left breast.

"Okay and what about the mic?"

"Yeah, um I have no idea." Scully stood there and crossed her arms.

"Um, guys I have an idea." Everyone turned to look at Jim.

"Cant we get the guys to take the cam and install a mic in it that way she won't have to worry about two things?"

"Jim you are a genius. Scully walk down to the lab tech room. As she was walking down the hallway the men whistled and clapped and whooped for her. One man even shouted, "yo Scully you should keep that look your smoking" she kept on walking hoping and praying she wouldn't run into skinner. Haha no such luck.

"Agent Scully, may I assume that you're working on your cheerleading case?"

"Yes sir. I am actually looking for Orlando, have you seen him?"

"Yeah he is in Pendrell's office."

"Thanks."

Great I hoped that I wouldn't see Pendrell, maybe he is on his lunch break.

"Hey Orlando can I talk to you?"

Both men turned and looked at scully. There mouths dropped to the floor.

"The guys and I were wondering if you could possibly put the mic in with the cam so that I would only have to worry about one thing?"

"Um yeah sure it will take me a while and you wouldn't be able to have it till tomorrow."

"That's fine I don't have the interview until 2 tomorrow, you're a life savor, I owe you one. Later guys." She walked out of the office.


	2. suprise

Reviews are appreciated 

**I forgot to put the disclaimer so: I do not own the x-files (sob)**

**Well I hope you guys like this!**

You cab do this, you're a powerful woman just concentrate. Scully had pulled up to the entrance of the stadium and was scared to death. She had always hated cheerleaders and this was no exception. She looked down at her clothes. She couldn't walk in with a suit on they would definably no that something was up. She put on a pair of low ride jeans and a flirty blue tank top. She looked around 20. not her true age of almost 30.

She walked towards the entrance and was surprised that they were actually having tryouts to replace the two women. She stood in line and received dirty looks from the girls.

"Do you really think that they will pick you, your two short?" A tall blond flipped her hair and gave Scully a discussed look. She had to remind herself she was on assignment or she would have walked right up and punched the bimbos' lights out. She just rolled her eyes and concentrated on the cheer that Candi taught her this morning.

The line took forever. She was there for almost 2 hours when it was finally her turn.

"Oh my gosh you are so cute, and probably light. So can you like cheer and do like flips?"

Scully nodded her head; she started the cheer and did it flawlessly.

"

We've got the talent,   
We've got the spirit  
We've got the fans  
So let us hear it  
Whoo, whoo  
Let us hear it  
Whoo, whoo  
A little bit louder  
Whoo, whoo  
You're getting closer  
Whoo, whoo  
Yeah, that's right, that's right  
Yeah, that's right, that's right!"

Scully stopped and caught her breath

"That was like great, okay can you tumble. We need you to do a cartwheel, a round-off, a flip and a back flip."

Scully took gymnastics when she was little and she was pretty sure she could remember how to do it. She did them all and was very proud of her self.

"Alright well your pretty you were blessed with both ends, and you can yell and do the flips. Can you come back tomorrow, we have three other girls and we need two so come back here tomorrow at 2 and we will get started."

Scully thanked them and headed to her car and drove to the office. Forgetting what she was wearing Scully walked in to the building.

She headed to the elevator. The glances and yelling reminded her what she was wearing and she was glad that she kept and extra shirt and skirt in the office.

Mulder looked up and smiled at the sight in front of him. "So Scully did you get the job?

"I don't know yet they want me to come in tomorrow at 2 and compete against three other girls."

Mulder looked back up," Do you think that they will let me come?"

Scully giggled, and shook her head no.

"Darn I was hoping I could see a certain hot red head command the field.

"Mulder you are so childish." She couldn't let him no that her heart skipped a beat when she heard that.

Scully grabbed her clothes and walked to the bathroom. It took hr about 5 minutes and she was ready to get back to work.

"Alright Mulder I am heading up to VCU to look at the crime scene photographs, you coming?"

"No I have a few thing that I need to do, I will meet you in there in a little while."

Scully shrugged her shoulders and walked out of the room.

He wished that he could tell her how he felt when it came to her. It hit him on there last case when the weatherman said that he gazed at Scully, and he denied it. Also when Sherri and Holman walked up to them two and said that you should try it sometime. We just hadn't worked up the courage, and if he didn't do so soon he might end up at her and some other guys wedding. That would suck.

Scully reached the VCU office and found the team looking at the crime scene photos.

"So Show did it go?"

"Well I have to go back tomorrow for a finial round, until then move over and let me look at those."

The pictures were gruesome; the girl was laid out in the living room pf her apartment. On her bare chest was written "die, die, die." Scully had no idea what to make of it. There was blood everywhere. There was a stab wound to her neck. That probably killed her, but the words on her chest looked newer which meant she was alive when it happened. She looked at the other crime scene photo it was the exact same as the other except the word on her chest were different they read "kill, kill, kill." Scully was horrified, she may dislike cheerleaders but she would never purposely kill one.

"Alright did you guys send the evidence to the lab?

"Yeah Pendrell is working on it as we speak"

Scully walked down to the lab area and opened the door to Pendrell's office.

His stereo was playing "unbelievable" by EMF. His head was banging and he was tapping along to the beat.

She giggled a little louder than she met and Pendrell turned around. His face was flushed and he scrambled to turn off the radio.

"H-he-hey Scullyy. What are you doing here?"

"I came by to help you out with the evidence."

"Oh I am almost done, so hoe did your cheerleading thing go?"

She told him what she tools Mulder and the guys.

She sat down and worked on evidence with Pendrell.

"Scully I got a print."

"Off of what?"

"Her earring. I am going to run it."

Pendrell walked over to the computer next to Scully and entered the print.

It ran through and a name finally popped up

"What the hell?" Scully's eyes grew large and she ran towards the basement.


	3. unusaul suspect

**I am sorry that it has been so long. I have been busy. This is a short chapter!**

Scully burst through the door of the basement startling Mulder so much that he fell backwards out of his chair.

She stopped for a moment and laughed at the sight of his long legs sticking straight up in the air.

"Scully what did you do that for" his face was bright red and he looked embarrassed.

"We found a print on the earring." Scully looked down not wanting Mulder to see the fear in her eyes.

He walked over and lifted her chin so that they were staring into each other's eyes.

He smiled at her, "scully whose print?"

"Mulder I am not sure how o tell you this, it belonged to phoebe green."

Mulder just stood there, "Scully are you sure, she is a detective and why would she be killing cheerleaders?"

"I am not sure that's what the computer told me. Now I think that before we go and confront her, we should get more evidence."

Mulder nodded.

Scully also had one more question that she needed answered.

"Mulder cant we call the girls in and tell them I need to go undercover as one of them if they want to stay alive, wouldn't that be easier than having to watch my cover?"

"Scully I think that that just might work."

They told the guys and they agreed, so they all packed into cars and headed towards the stadium.

The guys were happy they could they could tag along, the image of hot cheerleaders in short skirts never got old.

"Ladies we need to have a talk." The girls all got wide eyed and followed them into the locker room

"You see I was originally assigned to go undercover as a cheerleader, but since we have a lead and he is a known criminal, we need you guys to let me on the team, you know. You will need to have to help me not to blow my cover. This way you will all get the protection that you need."

The girls looked at her and then huddled around each other.

"I think we should do it, she is shaped like a cheerleader, and her partner is HOT and I want to see him around more often. What do you guys say?"

They nodded their heads.

"Alright your in, be here tomorrow at nine sharp, that's when practice for the next game starts."

Scully and Mulder headed back to the field. The guys were standing there looking bored until th cheerleads came back out and well there eyes were glued to them. Mulder's eye was trained on two woman one of them being Scully and the other to the brunette that was leading them into there next cheer.

They all headed back to the office.

Mulder was still alit bit in shock. He never thought that she would be capable of something like this.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that night…

Isabelle one of the cheerleaders was sitting in front of her television watching a horror movie she was so distracted that she didn't here the door open.

A scarf filled her mouth and someone jumped on here to prevent her from moving. Her eyes filled with tears and she passes out.

She could fill the pain of a sharp object forced on to her bare flesh. She wanted to scream. The pain was so unbearable; she could see the blood flowing from the cuts. It was burning. Finally the person stopped and stood up.

"you should no how much I HATE cheerleader, my husband left me for one." The voice was muffled but was readable.

More and more blood flowed from the cuts and she was fading in and out of couscous.

They last thing she remembered was the person standing above her, and then there was no more pain.

"if that stupid man would not have let me for her this would have never happened."

She dropped the knife and left. Locking the door on her way out.

Okay I am hitting writers block so I'm sorry that this chapter is okay. I am trying to look for things that will inspire me and well noting is happening, so if you have any suggestions fill free to help, I will make sure everyone knows that I have gotten help..


	4. first day as a cheerleader

**Thanks for the reviews and the helpful suggestions.**

**And now on with the story…**

Chapter 4 

"Mulder why would someone kill a person just because she is a cheerleader, I mean it makes no since?" scully walked over to the body and kneeled down. She saw the pain in her face and suddenly felt sorry for all of the cheerleaders that have to go through all of this.

Mulder watched Scully, noticing how she looked at the woman. She felt the pain, and she looked scared. She was putting her life at risk to help these women. Mulder couldn't help but feel a little bit guilty.

Scully got up and finished looking around the room. She noticed the lack of evidence; there was nothing there. She sighed and walked back towards Mulder.

Oh her way something caught her eye, she walked over and bent down in front of the couch, she reached under the fabric and pulled out what ever it was.

Mulder saw what she had and walked over.

Scully hit the play button.

"Two four six eight

I will kill them all if that's what it takes."

In the background you could hear the woman moaning and it almost brought tears to Scully's eyes.

"Excuse me will one of you please take this to get analyzed?" she handed the tape recorder to the man that walked up to her.

"C'mon Scully lets get out of here, you have cheerleading practice tomorrow." He placed his hand on her back and led her out of the room

**Cheerleading practice…**

Mulder drove Scully to the stadium, even though it was official business he was not about to give up the chance to see his favorite red head and a bunch of woman in skirts performing for his favorite sport, this is a one time thing.

"Mulder you don't half to stay if you don't want to." Scully said as she walked into the

Locker room leaving Mulder out there all by himself.

Scully changed into her outfit, her mind still on the mutilated body of a poor cheerleader.

"Hey Scully, since you're the smallest you will be the top of our pyramid and you will be in the front row since were all taller than you, is that okay?"

Scully didn't respond as she sat there her eyes began to fill with tears.

Virginia came and sat down next to Scully and wrapped her arms around her.

"What's wrong honey?" Scully new that she was only trying to help but she didn't want to talk about it.

Scully pulled back and whipped her tears, "I'm fine." With that she walked out to the field.

She smiled as she saw there biggest fan sitting in the middle of the field with a sandwich in one hand a laptop in front of him.

"Alright ladies we have to teach Scully the chants that we do during the game, and the half-time show that we are putting on, the game is in three days, so Scully I hope that you can learn fast."

"Alright now everyone in your positions."

Scully was placed in the very from all by herself and then she turned around as the started chanting and doing arm movements.

"Down the field,  
Down the field,  
Over the line,  
Touch down, boys,  
One more time!"

They did it in perfect unison and the arm movements were precise, they did that same thing a total of four times. This time it was Scully's turn to join in.

Mulder sat there and watched them, he figured that Scully would be a horrible cheerleader, but as always she surprised him. She hit them like a pro, but I mean it was the same cheer 4 times over.

"Great job Scully, now the next one may be a little bit harder. Ladies into positions. Scully you can just watch."

Do you believe in winning, clap

Well we believe in that, clap

So come on crowd lets here it.

For the Ravens, clap

Oh yeah,

Lets hear it for the purple and the gold.

We can't hear you,

Purple and gold

Yeah!

So come on team lets go

Get a touchdown score a point

Lets win this game

Were friendly. Were nice

Were your everyday team

But we are the best.

Go Ravens"

That was a long one, scully though as she tried to memorize the words and the motions that went along with it.

"Alright so we will take it slow. Everyone back in position."

Across the way were neither Mulder or Scully could see stood a woman. She was dressed in all black and was writing something down on paper.

I hate cheerleaders, so preppy and bubbly. All of them will pay. All of them.

She turned around and walked out getting the information that she needed for the next murder of an unfortunate cheerleader.

Mulder sat there and smiled as he watched Scully trying to get the words and the motions down. It looked as though she was having trouble. She would get the word right but she would mess up with the movement. He loved watching her red hair blow in the wind. She looked so peaceful when she was with all of the other girls. Before he new it all of the girls were on the ground giggling and laughing. Mulder smiled as he saw this. But he smiled even bigger when Scully looked at him and was laughing even harder.

They were there for another hour before Scully finally got it down, by then everyone was tired and was calling it quits.

"Alright everyone remember lock all windows and doors and if you can stay with a family or a friend, some place will you will be safe." All of the girls hugged Scully and headed out, each of them saying by to Mulder.

"So Scully did you have fun?" scully's face was all scrunched up as she walked towards Mulder. He had to admit that she made that look really cute.

"Mulder I had a blast. Tomorrow I get the day off and then the next day I have to come and there going to teach me the halftime routine, oh and the girls and I got you something special." She grabbed a box out of her bag and handed it to Mulder.

"Oh my gosh, how did you do that we have been trying to let us get a agent down here and they refused. Now I can watch the game from the best seat in the house and kept on eye on you."

"Your welcome Mulder, now take me home I am one pooped cheerleader."

Mulder smiled and escorted her to the car.

All right I hope that you guys liked this chapter. The real juicy stuff will happen later I promise. I bet you guys are wondering who the killer is, since phoebe wasn't ever married…


	5. new house

**I am glade that you guys like this story. Thanks for all of the reviews! Hugs n kisses.**

**Disclaimer: see first chapter**

**I have a small feeling that this could end up being kind of a long story, so if you all will work with me that would be great! **

Amanda wasn't feeling very safe in her apartment, she kept hearing noises and she couldn't sleep. So she got up and ran to her purse. She rummaged around inside until she found what she was looking for.

"Hi, Scully, its Amanda I think that someone may be trying to get into my apartment."

"Yes, okay Green Oaks apartments' umber 56. Alright, I will. Thank you."

She hung up the phone and she wet and stood by the door. She made sure that everything was locked. As she started to walk towards the couch she heard a noise from the door. It wasn't a knock it was like as if they were trying to get in. she crept back up to the door and looked out her little peep hole. She jumped back, standing there was someone dressed in all black, and she was trying to unlock the door. She ran to the couch and grabbed the phone dialing Scully's number again.

"She is trying to get in." the line went dead and she heard people yelling in the hallway.

She ran back to the door and she saw Scully at her door. She opened it quickly.

"What happened?"

"She ran and jumped halfway and was gone before I could get close enough to stop here."

"Alright Amanda pack a bag for a couple of days and you can stay with me until this blows over. We can't take anymore chances."

So Amanda left to get some clothes and Scully pulled out her cell.

"Mulder it's me, Amanda was almost killed, but before I could catch our killer they escaped. She is coming to stay with me until this is over. No Mulder don't do that. Fine do whatever, yes. Alright I will see you later."

They left her apartment and headed towards Scully's.

"I am glad that you called me." Scully hugged Amanda as they pulled up. Amanda's eyes were filled with tears.

"Why are they doing this to us? What have we done to her? It's not fair." She wasn't able to finish her sentence before she broke down all the way.

A few minutes later they made there way to her apartment. Mulder was waiting for them at her door.

"What is he doing here?" Amanda didn't mind because she did think he was cute, but did she really need the protection of two agents?

"We have to explain a few things to you."

Once inside they made some coffee and they got down to business.

"Well the killer obviously knows were we all are living so we have to make some adjust

"okay, but I still don't understand."

"Look the killer knows were everyone lives, so we need to find a safe house were all of us, including me. So tomorrow when you guys are practicing or whatever I will talk with the boss and have him get us a place."

"Wait, you're coming with us?"

"Yes I am coming, me in a house hold of cheerleaders." He smiled really big and the girls exchanged glances.

"Alright Mulder you get the couch, and for now me and Amanda will share the bed."

Mulder gave her a puppy dog look, scully rolled her eyes and the girls walked into the bedroom.

"Scully you have a very odd partner."

Where in the hell did that lady come from? I would have had that girl. She slammed around her small hiding place, pulling off pictures and everything. She was behind schedule. She needed to get this finished as soon as possible. She flipped through her names and addresses until she found who she was going after tomorrow.

Angelina Marsh. She would be easy she never locks her doors or anything. So she went ahead and got some sleep planning how she would execute her next victim.

The next morning Amanda called an emergency meeting at the field to go over what they had to do.

"Alright my partner has gone to talk t our boss to see if he can't get all of us a safe room. We know that the killer knows were we all living and that is dangerous. So I want everyone to go home pack a lot of clothes and meet back here in an hour. And please be careful, if you see any suspicious activity that involves you then I want you to call either me or Amanda."

The girls hugged Scully and walked off the field.

"Scully I don't even know how to thank you. You have been so kind to us and protecting us."

Scully just smiled and they walked off the field.

"Mulder it's me did you talk to Skinner?"

"Really, alright I will meet you there I an hour in a half with the girls."

"Amanda he found a place that we should be safe in."

"That's great."

So an hour later they all met back at the field with duffle bags and suitcases.

"Alright we have a place to stay. I don't want ten cars behind me it will look a little suspicious, so we have clearance to leaver your cars at the stadium and we will pack as many girls as we can into cars. Mulder will be waiting for us at the house, so let's go."

They spent 25 minutes getting all the girls and bags into the three cars and they were on there way. It was a quite drive, everyone kept looking back to see if they were being followed. Scully was also on alert the whole time.

When scully's phone rang everyone in the car jumped.

"Hello?"

"We will be there in ten. Okay. Yes. Fine Mulder. Goodbye."

So ten minutes later they drove up to an old Victorian style house.

The girls got out and started to sort through there stuff when Mulder in all of his magnificent hotness walked out in a white t-shirt and jeans.

"So Scully, you ready for all of this?" he looked around with a huge 'I'm in heaven' smile permanently planted on his lips.

"Mulder stop starting and help us out."

The girls had a plan that dropped there suitcases in front of him and left him there to take all of there bags in side.

Scully laughed and followed them in. immediately the girls went in search of rooms and before too long they were all occupied. Scully was the only girl without a room.

"Oh and scully me and you get to share a room!" she smiled and that was okay with her.

After all the luggage was once again sorted into there proper rooms. They called in pizza.

**Yes I know that not a whole lot happened in this chapter. Hope you guys aren't like mad r anything. **

**Review please!**

**With a big fat cherry on top!**


	6. having a little fun

**Sorry if there were confusing parts will try to make this chapter more understandable **

**Chapter 6**

The pizza was so good and they decided to have pop with it so just try to imagine what it was like for two federal agents that are not used to having screaming cheerleaders running around had to deal with…

"Mulder," Scully screamed over the loud music, "why are we doing this, I have a headache from hell." Scully had resorted to putting two pillows over her head and she could still hear the racket coming from the rest of the house.

Mulder who on the other hand found some cotton balls and stuffed them in his ears. So he had white fluff sticking out both of his ears.

"Yeah I know what you mean. Scully we ARE federal agents and we do have guns, how about we scare them into being quiet."

Scully raised her eyebrow and threw off the pillows. They grabbed there guns and snuck into the room that was causing all of the racket. After making sure that there guns would go off but no bullets would come out they crashed open the door and fired at the air.

The girls started screaming and falling over each other until there was a big ball of cheerleaders in the middle of the room.

Mulder and Scully couldn't resist the laughter that built up inside so they let it out.

Meanwhile the cheerleaders were untangling them selves and were glaring at the agents that were falling over with laughter.

"Okay like that was not funny." Amanda crossed her arms and gave Mulder a dirty look.

Waving her hands in the air Scully got everyone calmed down, "alright we don't mind you guys listening to music but when it is so loud that we cant even think then something has got to be done. So please keep it down or we will be forced to take more extreme measures."

The girls nodded and the agents walked out.

"So Scully you gunna make me sleep on the couch?" Mulder grabbed a pillow and made is way to the door when Scully spoke up.

"No Mulder we can share the bed, I aint sleeping alone with the girls I would go nuts and um... I am sort of scared that. Well never mind. You can sleep here tonight." Scully turned away and walked into the bathroom, a few seconds later coming back out to get her stuff.

Meanwhile the Killer stands in front of Angela Marsh's house. She picked the lock and walked in. she checked the living room first and then the bathroom. She finally made her way the bedroom. She searched everywhere but could not find her. What in the hell was going on, first she gets interrupted by some woman with a gun and now she cant even find her next victim. She decided to search around, maybe she stayed with a friend. She searched the room and found that he closet and half of her drawers we cleaned out. She new that something was up, and she was going to figure it out. She walked into the kitchen and looked on the fridge; the only thing that she could find was a note that said that there was an emergency meeting. She kept looking around; she stopped when she saw a card. It read Dana Scully 555-1234. It belonged to the FBI.

She took the card and left. She had a new plan and it started with the agent.

"Scully wake up." Mulder was trying to get Scully up. Nothing was working he jumped on the bed hit her with a pillow and she wouldn't budge. So he did the only thing left that he new. But then he would have to run and run fast. We walked to the bathroom and grabbed a cup and filled it up with ice cold water. He walked back in and stood over her.

"Mulder if you even drop one little drop on me you will be sorry."

Mulder jumped back in surprise and ended up spilling the water on him.

"How in the heck did you know what I was going to do that?"

"Mulder I can read minds." She smiled and rolled over and buried her head in the pillow.

"Haha very funny. Its time to get up we have work to do and plus the girls are hyper and they want to go shopping before you head off to practice."

Scully groaned and rolled back over, "Mulder next time we have to go undercover I am giving you a wig and making you wear a dress so that you have to put up with this stuff and I can sleep. A woman needs her beauty sleep."

Mulder turned around at the last comment. "Scully you are not a woman that needs beauty sleep, you are already beautiful." He walked out of the room.

Scully smiled and got up to get ready.

"Yo Mulder where is Scully?" Amanda was sitting at the table eating a waffle while the rest of the girls were eating fruit.

"She is getting ready she will be down in a little while."

"Good because we need to talk about the two of you."

Mulder gave her a confused look and sat down.

"Well we all think that you and her need to like get together, I mean you're always giving her looks and everyone knows that she has a thing for you. You two are just way to stubborn to admit it."

"Admit what?" Scully was standing in the doorway in a pair of shorts and a tank top.

"Oh we were talking about how good of a…cheerleader you were, weren't we guys?" all the girls shook there heads.

"Alright, so what's on today's schedule?

Amanda stood up and took her plate to the sink, "Well we need to go shopping because after every game win or lose we go out to a fancy restaurant and we need to buy you a dress, then we have to head to the field and start working on the half time cheer."

Scully sighed, "I have to buy a dress?"

The girls shook there head.

So they all packed in including Mulder.

Scully was not too happy, she didn't like dressing up to eat; normally it was take out in a hotel room.

"Scully you should cheer up; I mean it's only a dress." Scully shot Mulder a dirty look and then looked out her window. Her mind wandered to the killer. What were skinner and them doing about it? How long would they be able to keep the girls safe? These were questions that would have to go unanswered and she hated those types of questions.

"Scully were here." She looked up and they had pulled up at the mall.

Here we go. She stepped out of the car and walked with the girls to the entrance.

As soon as they stepped foot in the door all eyes fell on them. Scully started to blush and Mulder just smiled.

They began there search with Mulder tagging behind.

A woman was standing by the door dressed in black was watching them.

"So Scully lets get you all dolled up." Amanda pulled her into the dress section and started pulling out any thing and everything. Mulder just sat in a chair and was watching them.

Soon they pushed her in the dressing room. This was the part that Mulder was waiting for.

The first three dresses were okay but they didn't do anything for her.

Then she walked out in a midnight blue dress that cut off right above her knees. It was strapless and it showed off her curves. Mulder bolted up, "Scully you look amazing."

She smiled and blushed, the girls exchanged glances.

Meanwhile the lady in black walked out to the car that she saw them get out of a placed a small box underneath the car and walked away.

They walked back to the car and they headed to the field for practice.

**Alright peeps here is chapter 6 I hope that you liked it. And I will explain everything left unsaid in this chapter in the next so you must be patient! Thanks for all the reviews they are mush appreciated!**


	7. Kidnapped

**Here is chapter 7. I hope that you like it and I am glad that you guys liked the last chapter.**

**Disclaimer: see first chapter**

They all piled in the car and headed for the field. Mulder was having a great time. Especially now that he gets to see the half time show before anyone else. He was so happy that he didn't seem to notice that the same car that was following them a while ago was parked only a few feet away.

"Mulder you better not get used to all of this. I am not going to be a cheerleader forever you no."

"Yeah but I am going to take in all in while I have a chance."

The car was so loud with girls and loud music that no one heard three beeps coming from underneath them.

They arrived at the stadium and they all headed to the locker room while Mulder got set up on the field.

"So Scully are you excited about the halftime show?"

"Actually Janelle I am more scared than excited."

"Why you're an FBI agent you should be scared of anything."

Scully smiled as she finished zipping the back of her skirt. Before to long they were standing on the field.

"Alright since all of us no what we are doing we need to work on teaching Scully. First I want her to get the moved down. As soon as she has them then we will add the music, then we will all join in and teach her how to do the pyramid at the end, since she will be on top." Amanda laid down the rules and that was that.

"Wait you weren't kidding about me being the top of the pyramid?" Scully did not want to be on the top. Or anywhere near it for that matter.

"Nope you're the smallest. No offense and plus you have a lot of balance." Amanda smiled seeing the fear in Scully's eyes.

Obviously she hates heights.

They began to show her the moves as Mulder watched from the sidelines.

The lady in black stood on the very top of the bleachers. Earlier today she waited around by the stadium and when they went by she followed them. When they stopped at the mall she put a tracking device underneath there car so that she could find out where they are going at night, one way or another she was going to get rid of all of them. Including the red head, even if she only is pretending she IS the reason that I haven't been able to kill them.

She stood there deep in the shadows smirking at the ridiculous hand moments that they were teaching the red. She never understood why they needed cheerleaders I mean aren't thousands of screaming fans good enough? Nope they need hot chicks in short skirts to make them feel better.

She walked out of the back exit and to her car.

Mulder was watching the girls trying very hard to get Scully on the top of the pyramid when his phone rang. It was skinner. They talked for about ten minutes.

"Scully we have a suspect." Mulder yelled across the field to get her attention.

Scully who was just about to get on top abandoned the girls and ran to Mulder.

"Who what did he say tell me." She was talking about 20 miles and hour.

"He said that the woman next door to Angela Marsh heard someone in the apartment and she said that Angela said that she would be gone for a while and to watch out for the apartment. So she called the cops and they automatically dusted for prints and they were able to find one. Her name is Emily Daniels, she has never been in trouble with the law, they're sending us a picture of the woman as soon as they can."

Scully nodded and walked back to the girls, "okay they have a suspect, so this should be over soon. So lets get back to work."

She finally got all of the hand motions down and they were trying to get her to get on the top of the pyramid.

Mulder walked over, "he do you guys want some help, I have nothing to do." He smiled sincerely and the girls agreed.

They all got into there positions and were waiting for Scully to do a back flip and then Mulder would lift her up and she would be on the top, then the girls would fully stand up, and Scully was supposed to shout "Go, Fight, Win, we will take it to the end."

"Hey this isn't so bad." Scully was actually starting to like being at the top when all of the sudden she felt her self falling. She closed her eyes waiting for impact, but she never hit the ground. She slowly opens her eyes and found her self in Mulder's arms.

"Scully are you okay?" Amanda and the girls rushed over to them.

She nodded and looked into Mulder's eyes. "Thank you."

Mulder smiled, "hey its my job, I cant let a beautiful woman fall down on the job."

Scully laughed and Mulder put her down.

"Alright ladies now that Scully has the moves down we need to get the Music started, so Mulder will you please go to the stereo and hit play.

Mulder walked over and pushed the button. The stadium was filled with the background music from 'Unbelievable'

Mulder turned and watched. They were amazing. He couldn't take his eyes off of Scully. She seemed to be doing everything perfect. But she is perfect so he shouldn't expect anything less. He loved watching her twirl and dance to the music. He was amazed by how serious she was taking this, after all the talk about hating cheerleaders she seemed to be likeing them and making friends. And Scully wasn't normally the kind to make friends with other women who were very pretty.

The song ended with the pyramid and Scully on the top.

Mulder let out a round of applause and walked over to them.

"Scully you're a natural. You all did a great job." Mulder smiled.

"Alright how about we head back to the house and get some food. I don't now about you guys but I am starving."

Everyone else nodded and they headed back to the locker rooms.

"Scully you really did do great. And we cant thank you enough for everything you and your partner have done for us."

She smiled and gave them all a hug, " I am glad that we could help."

Everyone got changed and the left Scully in there to finish up.

Emily had decided that she wasn't going to go home and wait for them to fall asleep. She waited or the perfect moment to snatch one of them up.

She walked into the locker room moments before the girls had and hid. She heard them talking and waited. When she only heard on of them she snuck out.

She saw the red head bending over to pick up her bag. She crept up slowly.

Scully turned around and came face to face with the woman. But before she could do anything the lady jumped on her and held a rag up to her face. She could feel herself losing consciousness, and finally everything was black.

The woman wrote something on a piece of paper and dragged the woman out the back way.

"Hey what's taking Scully so long?" Mulder was growing inpatient.

"She should have been out by now." Amanda started walking to the locker rooms, Mulder was right behind her.

"Agent Scully are you in here?" Amanda pushed open the door.

Mulder ran in past her. On the floor was Scully's necklace. She always managed to lose it when she was kidnapped.

On the bench was a letter.

If you ever want to see the red head then you and all of the cheerleaders have to find me…before its too late. Remember I hate cheerleaders. You have 24 hours before your burring one of your own."

The note made no since it was as if it was written by someone that didn't pass high school. It seemed childish to him, but that had nothing to do with this.

"We need to get this to the lab and run it. I will not lose Scully. Again."

The girls nodded. "Alright I want all of you girls to head back to the safe house, I will send three agents to watch you. I will get this checked out. Call me if anything happens."

They went there separate ways.

Sorry that this is a short chapter and that I haven't updated in a while. Please review 

**Hugs n Kisses**


	8. whats Pendrell got to do with it?

**_Disclaimer: see first chapter _**

**_Authors Note: once again I am sorry about the grammar mistakes. :( _**

**_I am also sorry that the last chapter was kind of short. :(_ **

Mulder burst through the front doors of the Hoover building, running straight past the metal detector. He needed to get to Pendrell and he needed to get there fast. On his way there he called Jim and Jack to have them go out to the house and watch the girls.

Once he got into Pendrell's office he was breathing hard and couldn't talk.

"Agent Mulder are you okay? Where is Agent Scully?" Pendrell gave him an odd look.

"She…has been…kidnapped. Again." Pendrell's eyes got wide.

"What do you need me to do?"

He held up the note and Pendrell new exactly what to do.

First he ran it through prints and only one came up, it belonged to Emily.

He then did a background check and listed all the places that she had lived, none of them popped out at him.

"Pendrell does her family own any warehouses or anything like that?" Mulder was determined to find something anything that could lead him to her.

He put in her last name and nothing came up.

"Try her maiden name, its Benjamin. "

That name however caused a whole lot of commotion.

"There are 7 different warehouses and 3 factories that are owned by her father. And they are all in the DC area."

He read off all of the addresses, "Mulder I hope that you find her."

"I will, if it's the last thing I do, I am not about to lose her." He walked out and headed to Skinners office. He needed a bigger team.

Kimberly waved him in.

"Sir, Agent Scully has been kidnapped. I have a list of places where she could be, but I am going to need some man power."

Skinner got on his phone and made an announcement to the entire building,

"I need everyone's attention. A murderer has kidnapped one of our agents, Special Agent Dana Scully. I need all the manpower I can get. I am told that she has 24 hours to live. I have a list of 10 places that need to be checked out, so if you are free please come down to my office immediately."

Skinner hung up the phone.

"Thank you sir, I really appreciate it, and I no that Scully will be grateful."

In a matter of minutes they had about 30 agents trying to fit into his office. Including Pendrell from DNA.

"Alright Agent Mulder is in charge of this operation. He will split you all up into 10 groups. You will be given an address. You are to check it out, if you find anything immediately call either me or Agent Mulder."

Mulder began to list of people and what group they were in. he gave each group and address and they all set off.

"So Sir what am I supposed to do now?"

"I suggest that you go to Agent Scully's apartment and pack her a few things, I have a feeling that she will most likely have to stay at the hospital for a couple of days."

He nodded and walked out.

"Agent Mulder?"

Mulder turned around and Pendrell was behind him. Why hadn't he gone with his group?"

"Agent Scully just called me."

**_Yes I know another short chapter. I am again hitting writers block and I am taking the advice that someone gave to, just keep writing and something will come out. I promise that the chapters will be longer. Please review!_**

**_Hugs N Kisses_**


	9. whos the man?

**Authors Note: I know that the last two chapters have been short. I think that I am finally getting over the writers block. I hope that you all are enjoying the story so far**!

**Chapter 9**

Scully slowly sat up from the position that she had been laying in for god only knows how long. Her muscles ached and she had an atrocious taste in her mouth. She blinked her eyes and then they became adjusted to the darkness. She looked around but she didn't see anything significant that would be important to her. Standing up she walked around the tiny room, trying to find a light switch or a door. She found neither, which was sort of odd. But she did notice that there was a light coming from a hole in the wall. She descended towards it and bent down to try and look through it. What she saw surprised her. She wasn't in the woods; normally she is taken into the woods. Outside were many large buildings. She could hear cars and planes. Where was she?

FBI Office… 

Mulder turned around and looked at Pendrell square in the eye, "She called you?" his voice was flat but you could hear the ice underneath it.

"Yes. But it wasn't Scully. It was a guy."

Mulder shook his head, "A guy? The kidnapper and killer is a woman."

Pendrell shrugged, "He said that if he sees any signs of cops he was going to kill her. He wasn't on long enough to get a trace, but they did get a 555-78. We needed the last two numbers." Pendrell handed him the piece of paper.

"No we don't. Follow me." They walked down to the basement and got into Mulder's car.

"Mulder where are we going?"

"To see a few friends."

Pendrell shrugged and sat back. He watched as they went past all of the buildings and pulled up at a warehouse.

"Your friends are here?" he was confused. Who worked in a warehouse?"

They walked in and Mulder knocked on the door.

"Who is it?"

"Delivery for Melvin Frohicke from a Dana Scully."

"Very funny Mulder." You could hear them undoing all of the locks and the door swung open.

"What do you want?"

. to work. Mulder sat on the couch and grabbed on of frohicke's magazines. Pendrell on the other hand was enthralled with this month's edition of their self-titled magazine.

Scully heard someone coming and ran and hid behind her make shift bed. The door opened and a man spoke.

"Scully? So you want to play a little game? I don't like games. Come out now, and I promise that I wont hurt you."

Scully stood up. Her eyes grew wide at the sight in front of her. This case was just full of twists and turns.

"What do you want?"

"You got in the way of my daughters murder. Caring for those women and keeping them out of danger. How sweet. I always new that you had a soft spot. But why, why did you have to protect them? What have they ever done for you for you to protect?"

Scully remained silent, she wasn't going to let this man intimidate her, not after what he did. He was supposed to have no life. When did he have time to have a child? Could he be lying? Does he have anything to do with this?

"What do you want? She repeated herself.

"You, of course what else would I want? Your sorry excuse for a partner, Mulder? No. He is useless to me. I need you, you are the only one that can pull this off."

"What are you talking about?"

"Like I would tell you. You will just have to wait and see what happens. Have a nice day Dana."

The man walked out. Locking the door behind him.

"Mulder we got something. It belongs to a phone from the Post office."

"The post office?"

"Well it was a post office then a fire destroyed it. I guess they got the phone to work. But it is now an old warehouse off of Turner and Grove Street."

"Thanks guys, oh and Pendrell is taking that magazine. I will call you when we find something." Him and Pendrell walked out of the building and headed towards the address.

It took them five minutes to reach their destination. Mulder new that Scully was here because a woman in black was standing next to a very familiar man.

I** am so sorry that I haven't updated a good chapter in a while. I hope that this one fulfills ya'lls needs. Please review**

**Hugs N Kisses**


	10. Scully? A Weapon?

**Disclaimer: See first chapter**

**Authors Note: I am so sorry that I haven't updated nay good chapters in a while, but here is chapter 10

* * *

**

Mulder's eyes almost popped out of his head. He couldn't believe his eyes. This man…how did he survive the gunshot?

"Mr. Mulder its nice to see you again." The man had a smug look on his face.

"Where is Scully? Is she okay?" Mulder wanted answers and he wanted them now.

Pendrell stood there looking like a lost dog in the middle of the woods, "Am I missing something?"

Mulder just glared at him. "Tell me where Scully is or so help me god I will put another bullet in you." Mulder reached for his gun by was stopped by the site in front of him. They were carrying a short red head out of a room, and she wasn't moving.

"SCULLY!!" Mulder's voice rang out over the entire building cause a group of pigeons to fly off the rafters. He ran as fast as he could towards hi but three young women blocked his way. They were woman that he had come to love and protect; they were the girls from the cheerleading squad. Before Mulder had a chance t react a needle poked him and he soon felt himself falling into a state of unconsciousness.

"Carry him into the room," yelled the man, "and when he waked up I want you girls to fill him in on everything. I need to go and see how the surgery is coming along with our favorite patient." The man walked off leaving the three women to do there jobs.

He walked to an elevator at the end of the room and pressed the forth floor button. In a few seconds he arrived, the halls were pure white and they smelled of antiseptic. He hated that smell. Covering his nostrils he made his way to the room at the end of the hallway.

"Is it working?" his voice rang out from the door startling the doctors inside.

A tall grey haired man walked up to him. "She is perfect, we are almost finished with the installment and when she is finished you will have the world's greatest killing machine in a woman."

The man smiled. "I will be in my office."

**Meanwhile….**

Mulder's eyes fluttered open and he tried to take in his surroundings, remembering what he had seen earlier he jerked up and a wave of nausea hit him. The three girls flocked around him and tried to get him to lay down. They had taken his weapon so that he would not use it on them.

"Mulder please calm down, do you want to know what is going on or what?"

Mulder stopped moving and shook his head, "I want to know every single detail starting at the beginning.

The woman nodded.

"Three weeks ago we all started a little project, it involved creating a weapon that was under our control. But it needed to be inside a person, and we wanted a woman. So we set out in search of the perfect woman and that's when we came upon your partners recorded, she was everything that we needed and more. So we hired a few girls and create a cheerleading squad. We told the other girls that they would get a full vacation leave for this season they believed us and off they were. After we had enough girls we needed to figure out who was going to die. After that we began training to sound and be like a real squad. Then we killed the first girl, we set up everything. From the tape, the bogus break in. we needed to get your partner to trust us, and protect us and that's exactly what happened. We even hired that man that you know and his daughter, she was the suspect and he was just the perfect alibi for us. And then finally we ended up at the right place and time and here we are. Your partner is on the forth floor becoming the killing machine that we all wanted, as we speak she is undergoing surgery and the metal disk is being placed inside of her. Then she will begin to kill. Kill who ever we want, and Mr. Mulder you will be number one.

* * *

**This chapter probably aint to great but I needed to update it and this is what I came up with, hope you enjoy it!!!**


	11. A new plan

**DISCLAIMER**: See first chapter…

* * *

They all started at her in amazement. Two hours ago she was just a normal woman but now she was the most lethal weapon that anyone had ever seen. Nothing in the world could stop her, she was immortal. And she was out to destroy anything that they told her, and the first would be her pesky little partner, Mulder.

"She's perfect; we just need to make a few slight adjustments. She may be the most incredible woman in the world, now she needs to look like it. Have Nancy and Isabelle take her out somewhere and do something, if we want to get what we want she needs to look good." The man walked around her and smiled he had everything that he wanted.

MEANWHILE….

Mulder was flipping out, he needed to get out of here and get to Skinner. Who knows what they would have her do. They could destroy the entire world. His cell phone was gone along with his gun. He had no idea where Pendrell was, probably passed out from all the 'excitement'. The windows were boarded up there were no holes or anything. He sat on the bed, that's when he noticed a small beam off light coming from the corner of the small wall. He walked over to it and bent down, he could see another warehouse. He stood up and kicked the spot, wood went flying everywhere. He continued to kick it until the hole was big enough to squeeze through; he discarded his jacket and crawled out. He had no idea what part he was in but he needed to get out of here fast, he decided that he would just have to leave Pendrell behind hopefully nothing would happen to him, skinner would never forgive him. He started running off to the right but he ended up at the back of the building that was blocked off by a large fence. He turned and ran the other way, half way around he spotted his car. He looked around and after making sure that it was clear he ran towards it. Thankfully it was unlocked now he just needed it to start. Since he had taken the keys with him he had to hot wire it. After a few moments the car spurted to life, he slammed his foot down and took off as fast as he could.

The man watched as Mulder jumped into the car and sped off. He didn't care he was supposed to die first but a much better plan was created, first she would attended the football game as if everything was peachy keen, then she would blow up the entire FBI building, because that's the day that the president would be there along with every agent in the state. Then they would finally come into power. He thought that it was the perfect plan. The girls had taken Scully shopping and he was waiting. He did know one thing; Mulder would defiantly blow his cover. He walked into his office.

Mulder was driving as fast as possible, he had managed to avoid all the cops but that really didn't matter to him. He wasn't going to let that man kill anyone using Scully. The Hoover building was a few blocks away, he was already doing 80, he pushed down harder and in a matter of seconds he was sliding into the parking garage, he ran to the elevator.

10 minutes later he busted into Skinners office.

"They have Scully."

Skinner looked up, "what do you mean they have Scully?"

"They put something inside of her, a weapon. If that tell her to kill someone she will."  
"Mulder what in the hell are you talking about?"

"The whole case was a lie, they only did it to get to Scully she was the one that they wanted all along, and HE is behind all f it."

"Mulder are you saying that they have created a human weapon and it s Scully? That she will kill anyone?"

Mulder shook his head, "that's exactly what I am saying."

"Then why is she at the game cheering?" he motioned towards the television in the corner.

Sure enough they were showing a close up of Scully.

"Sir…"

"Agent Mulder I want you to sit in here and watch the game. We will talk about this when she gets back to office. Hopefully she will arrive before the president does. She is the speaker."

"Oh and Mulder, who is HE?"

Mulder looked up at Skinner. "I will give you one guess, and its not the smoking man."

* * *

**I have been having problems with this story, so it's a little bit everywhere right know. I am hoping that he next chapter will keep you guys on your feet.**


	12. Target One: Mulder

Wow, well everyone it has been a while. I went back and decided to read everything I wrote, and WOW, I had some serious spelling and grammar mistakes. But I am FINALLY updating this story. With better spelling and grammar.

Disclaimer: Don't own the X-files.

Mulder paced the office. "Krycek, and, well I don't know how, and his daughter. But I think the daughter thing is a fake."

"Mulder, a few hours ago you told me agent Scully had been kidnapped. Now she is on TV, cheering. Now Krycek is behind it. Did you fall and hit your head?"

"No, Sir I am telling the truth."

At that moment Pendrell walked in, "He is telling the truth sir."

Scully had no idea what was going on. She felt fine, but she couldn't remember how she got the game, or how she was cheering at the moment, to a cheer she never learned.

Soon it was time for the half time show, she flew through it like it was nothing.

Finally the game was over. She followed the girls into the locker room. They were starring at her.

"Its time."

Scully felt a sharp pain in her neck. All of the sudden she felt amazing. She raised her eyebrow, "Its time to find that cute little partner of mine and shut him up forever."

The girls smiled and watched as Scully walked out of the locker room.

Skinner was on the phone with the president. "No sir, yes sir, I understand sir, yes I know that this is absurd. Yes sir." He hung up the phone.

"The president is not a happy camper."

"You just told him that one of our agents is a crazy immortal killing machine."

Skinner nodded.

"She is going to be looking for me sir."

Skinner sighed, "Looks like your bait."

"What do you mean? She was OUR idea."

"Not anymore ladies. She is mine and I suggest if you don't want to die, you will leave and tell no one."

The cheerleaders gave him an evil glare and stalked out.

"There is no way that he is taking credit, unless it is a complete failure." A wicked smiled played over Amanda's lips. "Its time to take a field trip to the FBI building."

They all jumped in the van and drove off.

"He will pay."

"Skinner I don't want to be bait."

Kimberly popped her head in the office, "Excuse me sir, but there are a bunch of cheerleaders out here who would like to talk to you."

Skinner nodded. Mulder frowned.

Amanda walked in followed by the rest of the girls.

"We need to talk to you, about Scully."

Skinner just stared at them.

"In the beginning, this was all my idea. I wanted the "perfect" killing machine, and I wanted it to be a woman. I got a hold of Krycek, he said he had the perfect formula for the perfect machine. He even helped us get Scully. Said she would be perfect. We all agreed. So we did all the cheerleading stuff to look real. We picked the girls that would die, and then he did the dirty work. It was a compete setup. Then we had her kidnapped. Krycek took her and had her operated on. He said that with a simple chip she would be indestructible. We just wanted to use her, to ya know get back at men and stuff. But then Krycek said he had a better plan. He knew that Scully was supposed to meet the President. He said that he was going to have her kill him. And then he thought about Mulder. He told us that he would be first."

Mulder sat there, "Why are you here?"

Amanda let a few tears go. "I know what we did was wrong. And I know how to stop her."

Skinner folded his hands across his lap. "How?"

Scully stormed into the office. She had a crazy look in her eyes. Mulder wasn't sitting at his desk. She balled her fists up. She knew there was only one other place he could be.

She stormed to the elevators.

The elevator dinged and everyone ran for the nearest room.

"Oh Mulder?" her voice had changed. It sounded of silk, perfect, seductive.

Mulder felt an odd pull once she said his name. It was like he was hypnotized by her voice.

"Scully" he whispered.

Amanda grabbed his leg. "She will kill you."

The sound of her heels echoed through the empty halls.

"Special Agent Fox Mulder. Please come here."

Mulder again began to move to the door. Skinner handcuffed him to the desk. "She will kill you Mulder."

Scully flicked her eyes around. She made her way towards Skinners door.

"Hello everyone. Miss me?"

Skinner and Mulder stared into her eyes and were unable to move. Scully locked onto Mulder and began to move towards him. She smiled.

Amanda jumped on her back and ripped the fake skin from her neck reveling a small computer chip placed on her neck.

Scully grabbed Amanda and flung her across the room. Amanda hit the wall with a sickening thud and slid to the ground.

Skinner who had broken contact with Scully grabbed his gun and fired once at the agent. It bounced off her skin.

"That's impossible."

Scully glared at Skinner, "Did you just shoot me?" She picked him up by his throat. Mulder grabbed Scully's legs and pulled them out from under her.

All at once everyone jumped on her. A few screams were heard, a gun went off and then it was silent. Blood began to form around the pile of people.

Ahh, well what do you guys think? Like it? Hate it? Please let me know!!!

Lots of love!! =]


	13. Hospital Room

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except for a poster that fuels my imagination! =]

Last Chapter people. After what two flippen years. Hehe

Slowly the pile began to move. People began to stand up leaving a small red head on the floor bleeding.

Mulder dropped to his knees, "Scully?"

Skinner picked up his phone, "Agent Down. I need an Ambulance to the Hoover building, ASAP."

The cheerleaders just stared at Scully. Amanda spoke first, "Is she ok?"

Mulder looked up at her, then back at Scully. He put his fingers to her neck…

The next day

Scully woke up in a hospital bed connected to wires. It was like Déjà vu again. Her eyes searched the room until they fell on Mulder who was asleep in the chair.

"Mulder?"

Mulder's eyes flew open, in one swift motion he was at her side.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine, what happened?"

Mulder smiled, "What do you remember?"

She closed her eyes, "I remember getting out of cheer practice."

"Wow Scully you missed out. You tried to kill me."

Her eyes grew wide, "Oh Mulder, I am so sorry."

Mulder grabbed her hand and explained what had happened.

Skinner had dispatched a few units to the warehouse. But it was clean; it looked like a dirty old warehouse. There was no evidence what so ever that anything had taken place.

The cheerleaders were taken into custody. They were not happy.

A few days later…

Alex Krycek sat in his chair. He was not a happy man. Once again he had failed. He stood up and walked to his window and looked down and watched the people below. They his head turned towards the federal building. He watched as people entered and exited the building. He turned back to his desk. On top was a small little device. It blinked red a few times.

"One of these days, they both will pay."

THE END.

Ending sucked, yes I know. Sorry

=]


End file.
